Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: A New Generation
by Daisyfairy42
Summary: Centuries and generations after the initial Ocarina of Time incident, Link is on a new adventure in the modern world, where the ancient secrets of Hyrule have been forgotten and the bloodline of the Hylains has become a legend, along with the story of the hero of time...
1. The Begining

"Mom!" Link ran towards the burning house, but a strong arm grabbed him from behind.

"It's too dangerous sonny, stay here!" A deep voice said.

Link stared, at the blazing house, as tears tainted his young, cheerful face with fear.

"AAAAARGHK!" Link yelled suddenly, then he yelled again as he had hit the top of the bunk bed. Clutching his aching head he gasped "Just a dream…just a dream…"

"Link! Are you alright?" Saria said from the bunk across from him.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," he mumbled.

"Aww, baby had a bad dream?" Mido yelled down from the bunk above Link sarcastically.

Link didn't say anything, but he looked toward the clock in the room. "8:07. Time to get ready for school." He got up and started rooting around for his school clothes in a single small drawer out of ten. The other nine belonged to the rest of his gang of friends, who called themselves the Kokiri. The name was inspired by an ancient race of kids who never grew up.

Link had been an orphan for nine years after the unpleasant incident when his house burned down. His mother had died in the fire and his father had died when he was young. So Link grew up living in Mr. Deku's Home for Orphans, going to school with his friends that he had grown up sharing a room with for years.

Link grabbed his book bag, grabbed a breakfast bar, and started for the bus stop.

"Link! Wait up!" a beautiful voice called after him.

Link turned to wait for the voice. It was his friend Zelda. She was considered to be one of the most beautiful girls at school because of her long blonde hair and graceful personality. Among the boys who had a massive crush on her, Link was one of them. He had always dreamed of asking Zelda out, but he was so shy that people at school that didn't know him well thought he didn't talk at all.

"Hey!" he said, putting his hands on his hips as Zelda ran up to him. "What's with the princess of our school suddenly wanting to walk with a lowly commoner like me?" he said playfully.

Zelda looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not a princess you know," she protested.

"Well excuuuse me princess," Link shrugged. "The bus will be here any minute."

When Link walked onto the bus, his friends in the back waved and gestured for him to come join them. Link apologized to Zelda quickly and joined the others. Unfortunately, the only seat open was next to his friend Navi. She was short, and her favorite color was blue, so that's what she wore every day.

"Hey! Listen! I found this cool new videogame and-!"

Link put his hand up to stop her. "Too early."

Later that day, at lunch

"No Navi, I do not want to hear about this wonderful new videogame. You know I don't have any game consoles," Link protested. He must have said that at least twelve times that morning.

"But it's for the 3-freaking-D-Epic-S!"

"Which I don't have!"

"Hmmph! I don't know how you live without videogames!" Navi said, crossing her arms and pointing her nose up.

History Class

"And thus, hyrule was created by the three Goddesses Farore, Din, And Nayru," Mr. Dodongo said. "Does anyone know which Godess is the Goddess of Courage?"

Link kept on snoozing, and was almost drowning in a pool of his own drool.

"Link," Mr. Dodongo said. "Which Godess is the Godess of Courage?"

"Huh? Umm…Din?" He mumbled, still sleepy.

The techer just stared at him frusturatedly. _BAM!_ A piece of chalk hit Link in the head.

Finally, the end of the day, on the bus…

Link got off the bus and waved goodbye to his friends from school. Today, he decided to take a different route home instead of his usual one. That would just happen to be his mistake, as it _seemed _to appear.


	2. Well, Guess I'm Not Going to QStuffs

Link walked down the street towards the Q-Stuffs Mart, the local general store. It was a pleasant, small, cozy place. Link & his friends would stop by to hang out and get a meal. Or, on occasion, him or his gang (The Kokiri, remember?) would stop by and grab some sandwiches for everybody, and the famous Lon-Lon Milk. Today, Link stopped in to do just that since he had saved up enough allowance money for it.

On the short walk there, Link noticed a glint of light out of the corner of his eye.

He turned towards it, interested in finding out what it was. Where the glint came from was a small alley where people put their garbage cans, or had side doors into their shops. Link wandered toward where he thought he saw the light and it happened to be a shiny object sticking out of a garbage bag. He looked about uneasily to make sure nobody was around. When he decided the coast was clear, he cautiously opened the bag.

The item he found inside was just the beginning of all of the events about to happen to him. What was inside the bag was a sword within a blue and gold sheath. The sheath had interesting markings in gold down the sides. Link had an even bigger shock when he took the sword out. It had carefully bound red leather along the handle, blue wing-like decorations along the cross guard. What's more, the actual blade was in amazing condition. The edges were still sharp, and close to the wings was an engraving of three triangles forming one large triangle.

Once again, Link looked about uneasily to make sure nobody was watching. "_I have __**got**__ to claim this. But just who would leave something like this in the garbage…?" _Link wondered. He wasn't sure how he would explain it to everyone at the orphanage, but he ran home with the sword anyway.

When Link got in, Mr. Deku stopped him before he could even get to the stairs to his room.

"So the time has finally come for the hero of time to begin his journey…," he said. Link just stared. "Come." Mr. Deku said, beckoning towards the basement stairs.

No one _ever_ got to go in the basement. Ever. _"So why do I get to go in now?"_ Link wondered. But he followed Mr. Deku down and down and down the stone spiral steps despite how tense he was.

When they finally reached the bottom, Link could barely make out dozens and dozens of masks hung up along the stone wall in the light of the lantern Mr. Deku had brought. Still, Mr. Deku walked on, past the masks.

"Come now," he said. "Or you may get lost."

"Lost? How big is this place?" Link cried out.

"Big…ah! Here we are!" Mr. Deku had stopped in front of an old dusty bookcase, full of ancient books. He searched the shelves over until he found the book he was looking for. "Take a seat, there is much to explain, and not enough time," Mr. Deku instructed, motioning the lantern toward an old, moth eaten couch Link had not spotted before.

Mr. Deku brought the book over and set it on the old, rickety table in front of the couch. (It's amazing what we don't see in the dark, isn't it?) He ran his fingers along the spine, examining the book's condition. In the faint light of the lantern Link could once again see three golden triangles forming one large triangle.

"I can tell you're wondering what this book is, aren't you?" Mr. Deku asked.

Link simply nodded quickly.

"It is the Book of Mudora, a book written in the old Hylian language that foretells the prophecy of the Hero of Time. Now listen closely, for I will only have enough time to explain this once!"


	3. The Quest

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed…," Mr. Deku began. "Three golden goddesses descended on the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming hands, she cultivated the land, and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom on the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors complete, departed for the heavens; and golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence, and the resting place of the sacred triangles has become the sacred realm."

Link simply stared and thought _"I have__** got **__to stop sleeping during history."_

"If someone with a good heart touches the Triforce, then the world shall have a long era of harmony. However, if someone with selfish intentions touches the Triforce, the world shall have an even longer age of total destruction and horror."

Link gaped, truly mortified, at Mr. Deku and the book.

"However, there is still always hope," Mr. Deku said reassuringly, noticing the look on Link's face. "In a time of darkness, the Hero of Time shall rise again to hold the world together yet again. This hero must gather the three Spiritual Stones and the Key to Time in order to cross the threshold into the Sacred Realm and defend the world," Mr. Deku finished.

Link looked down at the sword in his hands. He knew what it meant, but he could not comprehend the concept.

_Triforce…Spiritual Stones…Golden Goddesses…_

…_Key to Time…_

These thoughts churned like a tornado through Link's head for what seemed like hours until he become conscious of what everything meant.

_He_ was the Hero of Time.

_He_ was the one whom the fate of the world depended on.

_He_ was the one who had to gather the Spiritual Stones.

_ He _was the one who wielded the Key to Time.


	4. Ganondork?

"Link," Mr. Deku said, putting his hand on Link's shoulder. "You _are_ the Hero of Time."

"I know," he said, standing up, sword in hand, looking a lot more confident than he really was. "_What do I fight for?"_ Link wondered. _"What's worth fighting for?"_ he asked himself.

"Heh. You'll pull through, no matter how difficult the situation is," Mr. Deku grinned. "Now, I think you may want this," he said, rooting around a crate of various bits and pieces. What he pulled out was a shield, much too big for a child. It had a metal edging, and blue backdrop, the same shade as the sheath of the sword. It had the Triforce and a red phoenix-like creature on it. "Take this Hylian Shield and begin your quest. The Sacred Tree in the park. Take your sword and thrust it into the ground in front of the tree and the way shall open," Mr. Deku instructed. "Also, take your ocarina from Saria with you on this journey. It will be useful. I guarantee it."

"Alright," Link nodded.

He ran up the steps to the room to get the ocarina. It was an old treasure Saria had given him a long time ago. When Link opened his drawer however, he found a chain mail tunic with a note attached to it alongside the ocarina. "It will be handy, and no matter what you do, do not ignore Navi's wise advice!" it read. Link smiled and got ready. He put on a belt with a small leather pouch, and tried his best to make the sword fit on his back in the scabbard he used for school in the fencing club. He also claimed his gauntlets and boots for a more useful purpose.

After he was all ready he set off for the local park. On his way he passed the Q-Stuffs Market yet again, and this time he stopped to buy a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. ("You never know when milk is handy!" Link said to justify it to himself.)

At the park, he passed no one. All was silent. Too silent. Link drew his sword cautiously, and stepped as silently as possible. His precautions were a genius idea as it turned out. A twig snapped behind him, and Link whipped around, swinging like a mad man. It was halted easily with a metal bracer.

The metal bracer belonged to a ginger-haired man with dark greenish skin. He wore large amounts of leather and black metal. His cape trailed behind him like a wave of darkness.

"I'm honored to meet the new Hero of Time," the man said, grinning devilishly.

"Who are you?!" Link yelled in shock, backing up with the sword aimed at the man's throat.

"Who am I? My, it's quite clear that your teachers don't educate you young children properly," he laughed deeply.

"Who...are…you?" Link panted. He was on the edge, not just from the sudden attack, but because of the aura of evil this man gave off.

"I suppose I may as well tell you." The man said, burying his head in his hand. "I am the Great Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos!"

"Huh? Ganon…dork?" Link said, obviously confused.

GanonDORF, you imbecile! You're lucky I didn't kill you just for that!" Then he cast a spell and simply disappeared into the trees.

"Well excuuuse me, _princess_!" he shrugged and continued toward the Sacred Tree.

When he got there, Link realized he had never thought about how big the tree actually was. "Man, you could fit a dungeon in there, with two floors and a basement!" he said, amazed as he stared up at the branches.


	5. The Sacred Tree Pt 1

Link found a good spot in front of the massive tree and thrust the sword into the ground. He heard a deep rumbling that appeared to be coming from the tree. Link looked up to see the leaves shaking and some falling. When he looked back down, there was a huge opening in the bottom of the tree. "_I'm not supposed to go in there am I…?" _Link grumbled to himself.

Just then, Link felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Navi. "Go in the tree. Trust me." It read. Link just shook his head and walked forward into the Sacred Tree.

What awaited him inside was an incredible sight. There was a large, circular spider web in the center of the floor, and some shrubbery that looked like oversized thistles around it. All along the wall was a walkway, with a wooden ladder here and there, that ascended bit by bit up the inside of the tree. Above him he could see a branch sticking out of another level of the tree, but it didn't connect to the walkway. It also had many spider webs around it.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be fighting lots of spiders?"

Well, one thing was for sure: Link's feeling about fighting _lots_ of spiders was right.

He went to simply walk past one of the thistles, but it suddenly had a spasm attack, and started snapping at Link with its sharp teeth. He quickly hopped out of the way just in time to not lose a leg.

Link quickly pulled out his phone and went to call Navi as he dodged another one of the plants.

"Deku-Baba. Try hacking at them with your sword moron!" she answered and hung up, giving him no time to protest.

"Well excuuuse me, princess!" he yelled to nobody as he hacked away at the Deku-Babas.

When he finally deleted them, they shriveled up and left behind some large sturdy sticks. He picked them up, thinking they would be useful, and put them in his magical pouch.

Learning from the experience, Link decided to carefully sneak around the other ones to reach a small wooden ladder on the edge of the room. He climbed it cautiously, looking for any other creatures or traps that might get him when he reached the top.

He found nothing immediately close to him, so he finished climbing up and took a break for a minute. Looking around, he saw a large section of wall covered with vines with interestingly patterned spiders crawling along it. On the ground in front of the wall was a large, wooden chest. Link stood up and walked over to the chest, carefully watching the spiders in case one of them decided to leap down and attack him. Fortunately, none did and he reached the chest safely.

His curiosity had skillfully enticed him to look inside, and what he found was a large scrap of torn and battered paper. Looking at it carefully, he noticed it was a map of the tree. It showed that the tree had three floors, and two basements. Then, in the corner, he noticed a skull mark. Part of him knew that it was probably a bad idea to go there, but the other half of him, the hero half, knew that it was where he must go. He rolled up the map and put it in his pouch. The he stood up and looked at the vines on the wall in front of him.

"Man, if I want to climb that wall I'm going to have to get rid of those spiders first…," he grumbled. And so, onward along the path he went, until he came to a door along the wall.

He stepped inside just to immediately got pelted in the head with a large, bowling ball sized seed.

"Aaargh?! What the-!"

Again, he got pelted.

Finally, he somehow managed to wrestle his shield from behind his back and deflect the other seeds shot at him in every other direction. At one point, he managed to peek out from behind the shield and see what was shooting at him. The thing was, the thing shooting at him was covered with leaves, and the only thing he could see was a large snout and glowing orange eyes. Then it hit him. No, no not a seed, but an idea.

Link suddenly got up and ran towards the creature, sword in hand, and went to jump on it, but it had disappeared. He looked about wildly, worried that the whole thing may have been a trick to stall him.

"Crap," is all he said.

Link went soaring over to the other end of the room and smacked into the wall, then slid down and hit the wall with a thump.

"Really?" he panted. "You really had to do that?"

"You left yourself open for the gut shot!" the creature snickered.

Link stood up and brushed himself off. He readied his sword and shield and glared at the creature. The creature intently looked back just as equally cold. The battle for Hyrule began now.


	6. The Sacred Tree, Pt 2

Link and the creature stared down for a short number of minutes, and eventually it occurred to him to see how he could defeat the creature.

"Navi, what's up with this thing," he whispered into his phone.

"It's a Deku sScrub, so get ready to fight a lot of them," she answered.

"I need to know how to KO the thing!" he yelled into the phone as he deflected a seed off the shield.

"Ok! Sheesh! A good defense is a good offense!" Navi said hastily and hung up.

"Why-," Link started as he hid behind his shield. "-does she have to be so-That's it!" he cried out, as he finally had had a useful epiphany.

"Finally, a spark of intelligence from this imbecile!" the Scrub cried out. "Wait! If he figured out how to defeat me then-" but it was interrupted when one of it's own seeds hit it in the face.

"Ha! And you guys at school think I'm dumb!" Link laughed as he chased the Deku Scrub down with his sword. When the sword just barely grazed it about five minutes later, it finally surrendered.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

"Maybe," Link laughed, arms crossed.

"Please! It's useful I promise!"

"Oh all right, but only if I get to go through that door behind you!" he agreed.

"When you jump off a high cliff and roll on the ground when you land, you won't get hurt when you fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really high! Well, try it if you are feeling bold! Wah ha hah!" it cackled and ran off into some unknown passage.

A small _whoosh_ sound signaled the bars on the door on the other side of the room sliding up to unlock a new passage through the tree. Link walked over and the door slid up as if by magic, and he pondered it for only a moment before he walked through.

Inside the room was a pit with a floating platform in the middle, and across the way he could see another large chest. So Link did the logical thing and ran to jump onto the platform, only to realize that it was about to fall once he landed. He frantically jumped and managed to scramble up onto the other side.

Inside the chest, Link found a slingshot, and bullet bag, already stuffed to the top with bullets, as if it was waiting for someone to pick it up and use it. The slingshot was wooden Y-shape, and the tips of the edges were painted red, and with an amazingly springy band between the two, Link stuffed it in his magical pouch and looked around the room.

To his right, he could see a short wall of vines that led up to another small space in the tree. And in the direction of the door he came into, was the very pit he had managed not to fall into. He looked over the edge into the bottom of the pit, just to see that the only thing there was the ground, and a bunch of unconvincing shreds of weeds. Then, looking along the wall, Link saw that there was no way to climb the wall, and that it was also impossible to make the jump obviously.

Link decided to simply ignore the problem for now, and climb the vines to his right, where he found yet another chest. Inside this one, he pulled out a compass and a scrap of paper providing instructions for it. "_Place this by the dungeon's map and reveal the locations to more treasures sought by your brave soul." _The paper read.

"Well, alrighty then," he said doubtfully, and ignoring the instructions, put the compass in his pouch also. He hopped down from the small area, and grumbled. "I hoped that would've lasted longer…"

Now Link had to solve the problem that he tried to put off: How to get out of this room. Also how to get some food, because he had to constantly tell his stomach to be quiet so he could think. Finally, he spotted a ladder above the opening where the door was, and if he could only knock it down. Luckily, Link wasn't so dull as to pull out his slingshot and shoot at it a couple of times.

Well, actually more than a couple, because he was on his last bullet when the ladder finally came clunking down into the pit. He hopped down into the pit and looked at the grass carefully. Out of sheer curiousitly, he plucked one right out of the gound, and he discovered that the bullets used for his slingshot were actually the grass's seeds. So he gathered them up and went to plucking the other bits of the plant up until he filled up the bag halfway and there was barely any grass left.

After all of the grueling farming work, Link pushed the rickety ladder up against the wall and climbed up. When he reached the top finally, he lay down on the ground and rested, gasping for air as he sweated onto his already sweat covered clothes.

"Man, this heroing stuff is hard work," he groaned wearily. "I don't know if I can even get outta this place alive without starving to death first."

And those were the last words he managed to get out before he fell asleep right there on the ground.


	7. The Sacred Tree, Pt 3

Link woke up to the 8-bit version of the Mario theme, coming from his phone. He rooted around for it in his pocket and sighed. It was Navi, but he answered it anyway, since she'd been pretty helpful do far.

"STOP SLEEPING AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN GEAR IF YOU EVER WANT SOME FOOD AGAIN!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright, just leave me alone so I can get moving," Link complained, hanging up. "Man, how in the world would she know I fell asleep?" Link just shrugged it off and stretched. That sleep was worth it, even if it was in the middle of a giant tree on the floor. He walked out the door and continued through the room where he had fought the deku scrub, and through there back to the main chamber of the dungeon. He continued around the ledge until he reached the treasure chest where he found the map again.

Looking up because of an odd rustling sound he heard, he noticed some spiders that were as big as his skull, and looked like they would kill him if he tried to climb the wall of vines. So, using his new handy-dandy slingshot, he tried shooting a few down, which thankfully worked.

"I have to climb this don't I?" Link griped, looking up at the massive expanse of vines above him. Answering his own question, Link grabbed a hold of one of the scraggly vines, "Well, onwards and upwards…"

Link had never really done this much climbing before, and the sheer height was making him queasy, plus the fact that his stamina was terrible. "Don't look down…don't look down…," was the phrase he repeated aloud to himself while climbing as fast as he could. Until he looked down. The ground swam before his eyes, along with the Deku Babas below that were seemingly quite eager to have a teenage boy for a snack. The circular bit of web on floor now seemed like only a blob. Ripping his eyes away from the terrifying scene below, he hurried to climb the last few feet and rest at the top. "I knew…," he panted, "…I should have taken that climbing course." A loud grumble from his stomach immediately dismissed the idea of a break from his head. He had to hurry if he ever wanted a meal again, as Navi had said.

He also had to hurry if he didn't want to be eaten by the giant spider that had fallen down from the ceiling, still suspended a few feet in the air by a web. It was a larger version of what Link had shot down earlier, only a lot more menacing looking. _Well, every other beast here needed some weird way of killing it, so might as well see what works._ Paying no attention to his conscience which yelled "Stop you moron!" right in his ears, he charged at the spider with his sword glinting in the dim light, and landed a strong blow right against the spider's solid exterior, sparks flying every which way, and turning hastily the spider smacked him right in the side with one of it's angular limbs, also sending Link flying. Gathering his strength, he was ready until his common sense hit him again. _Sparks. Hard shell. I have to find its weak spot!_ Thankfully, time, and a bit of luck of course were on Link's side. As if to mock him and say he wasn't worth fighting, the giant Skulltula turned away from him, revealing it's soft underbelly, giving Link his chance to strike. Taking his chance, Link struck the Skulltula and it cringed and turned back towards him.

"Heh. Nice to know that works!" he laughed cockily, but his ego didn't get in the way when the Skulltula turned yet again, and he dealt the final deathblow. Then, Link looked around. There wasn't anywhere to go. Not up. And left or right looped back around to where he was. Link looked over the edge fearfully. "No way. Not doing this…," he protested, backing away from the edge. There was only one way to go: down. And hope that that spider web over that hole would break when he fell. "Oh screw it!" he yelled, and he charged over the edge.


End file.
